


Panties

by EchoesofAngels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Panties, kinda wincest, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesofAngels/pseuds/EchoesofAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's got a thing for panties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

Sam had a thing for panties. He liked how pretty they looked. How even though their lives were filled with blood and death and monsters, he could still come home to something soft and beautiful. 

It started out as simple ones from thrift stores or walmart, then it escalated into more elaborate ones with lace or silk. Now Sam owns about eighteen pairs. 

Sometimes, when Dean’s out, he’ll look in the mirror, just staring. He likes the way they feel, the way they press his cock up against him. The way they show how round his ass is. 

Sam doesn’t know it, but Dean likes them too.


End file.
